


The Sleepy Anthropologist

by albino_bear



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Most likely OOC, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first time writing drv3 so go easy on me, im a slut for gontaguji so i wrote a quick oneshot, rated teen for miu's potty mouth, theres virtually no fics for this ship so im gonna write them all myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albino_bear/pseuds/albino_bear
Summary: Gonta stumbles upon Korekiyo asleep in the library and decides to carry him back to the dorms. Y'know, it's the gentlemanly thing to do.





	The Sleepy Anthropologist

Roaming around the school's halls, Gonta was very bored. There were not a lot of bugs around and no one was free to hang out with Gonta.

 _'What could Gonta do to pass time?'_ the entomologist thought, wandering down into the basement of the school. Peering over to the library entrance, Gonta stopped his wandering.

 _'Maybe Gonta could try to find an insect book and read for a bit,'_ he thought, walking over to the library entrance.

Gonta opened the door and was immediately hit with the overwhelming smell of old books and paper, which tickled his nose slightly. He walked into the room and looked around at the abundance of books stacked up around the library. There were mountains of books sitting on top of the shelves and a few stray novels on the floor.

 _'Now Gonta needs to find insect books.'_ He thought, adjusting his round glasses as he strolled around.

As Gonta peered at some muddy coloured books on the shelves, he heard a quiet sound come from behind one of the stacks on the floor. Thinking he was hearing things, the entomologist turned his focus back to a particularly dusty book. Picking it up, the maroon cover read _"Encyclopedia of Beetles"_ in a clear white font. Pleased with his find, Gonta turned back towards the entrance but as he began to walk toward the door, he heard the quiet noise again, slightly louder.

_'Was that... snoring?'_

Gonta wandered towards one of the stacks of books on the floor in the corner of the library. Looking down, he let out a little gasp. Slumped down on the floor, with a thick book settled in his lap, was Korekiyo. The anthropologist appeared to be fast asleep, letting out gentle snores as he gripped the book in his bandaged hands loosely, long black hair falling in front of his face and the books he was leaning against.

 _'That doesn't look very comfortable,'_ Gonta thought, eyeing the thick novels digging into Korekiyo's slender frame. Leaning down to wake Korekiyo up, hand resting gently on a slim shoulder ready to shake him awake, Gonta stopped.

 _'It's not very gentlemanly to shake someone awake... Maybe Gonta should carry Kiyo to bed? It might hurt his back staying here.'_ the entomologist thought. Pleased with his decision, Gonta tucked his book into his coat pocket and bent down, moving the book on Korekiyo's lap aside onto a nearby shelf, placed one large hand on Korekiyo's upper back and the other under his legs.

Afraid he might wake the sleeping student in his arms, Gonta gently lifted Korekiyo up into a bridal carry, shifting his hold slightly to make sure he wouldn't drop the dozing anthropologist. Korekiyo only shifted in Gonta's arms and sighed, nuzzled his face into Gonta's shoulder, seemingly pleased to be out of the uncomfortable position on the floor. Satisfied that Korekiyo was still asleep, Gonta walked out the library and headed towards the dorms. On his way back, Gonta's mind began to roam: He thought about the book in his pocket. Gonta looked forward to reading it, although he might ask someone to help him with some of the more complex words. Maybe Kirumi? No, Kirumi was normally very busy and Gonta didn't want to bother her while she was working. Maybe Kaede? No, probably not, Kaede isn't very keen on insects, much to Gonta's disappointment. Maybe Gonta would ask Korekiyo, he seemed to like books, and being an anthropologist, Korekiyo probably knew lots of things about bugs and could explain some things to Gonta. 

Speaking of the anthropologist, Kiyo hummed as he nuzzled his face into Gonta's shoulder again, his mask slipping down his face slightly. Honestly, Gonta forgot he was carrying Kiyo, due to him being virtually weightless. _Should Kiyo feel this light in Gonta's arms?_ Even though Gonta was inhumanly strong, Korekiyo felt much too light and thin to be healthy. Gonta could easily crush Kiyo in his arms, and that worried Gonta slightly .

Passing through the halls, Gonta spotted Shuichi and Kaito talking by the main entrance. Noticing Gonta, the pair walked over and began to talk, but quickly lowered their voices as the noticed the sleeping figure in his arms.

"What's up with Kiyo?" Kaito asked quietly, pointing towards the sleeping anthropologist.

"Gonta found Kiyo asleep on the library floor, Gonta is taking him back to his room," Gonta answered.

"He probably fell asleep reading," Shuichi figured, gazing at Kiyo, "he has bags under his eyes, no wonder he fell asleep, he looks exhausted."

"Well, good luck with getting him to bed Gonta, make sure not to drop him!" Kaito chuckled, waving goodbye to the entomologist as he began to walk away. Shuichi exchanged goodbyes with Gonta and followed Kaito down the hallway.

Continuing his journey, Gonta gazed down at the smaller male in his arms. Long, silky hair framed Kiyo's pale face, his expression peaceful as he snored gently; dark bags visible under his eyes. Thinking back to what Shuichi said, Gonta mentally reminded himself to check on Korekiyo often to make sure he was sleeping alright so he wouldn't fall asleep around the school again.

Arriving outside and walking towards the dorms, Gonta realised a problem as he stared at the door.  
How is Gonta going to open the door without dropping Kiyo? He opened the previous doors with his foot or shoulder but the dorm rooms had locks, and Gonta didn't have Kiyo's key.

 _'Gonta could maybe go through Kiyo's pockets and look for the key?'_  
Leaning Kiyo's upper body on his broad chest, Gonta attempted to lift his arm up and reach the pockets on Kiyo's jacket.

"Yo Gonta! Why are you lurkin' like a pervert outside Kork's room?"

Jumping slightly, Gonta turned around to see Miu leaving her room, shutting the door behind her and gazing at him with a smirk on her face. Spotting Korekiyo asleep in his arms, Miu's smirk widened and she quickly strode towards them.

"Hey Gonta, _you dirty bastard,_ what are you plannin' to do with the creepy virgin? " She cackled.

"Huh? Oh, hello, Miu!" Gonta smiled, "Gonta found Kiyo asleep in the library and Gonta is taking him back to his room, but Gonta can't get in." 

"Hahaha, probably 'cause he's locked it, so you're stuck outside with the freaky bastard!" She laughed loudly.

"Miu! Please, try to be quiet, Kiyo is tired and needs to sleep." Gonta pleaded quietly, checking to see if the inventor had woke Korekiyo up.

Miu frowned and sighed, putting her hands on her hips, "If you're that concerned about Korekinky gettin' some sleep, just take him to your room, would save you tryin' to break his door down."

Gonta beamed, "Good idea Miu! Could you help Gonta open the door?" Gonta retrieved the key from his pocket and held it out for Miu to take.  
Miu shook her head and took the key from the large male.

"Fine, but you owe me big time, bug boy," she huffed, walking towards Gonta's room and unlocking it, holding it open for Gonta to pass by her into the room.

"Wow, your room isn't as much of a shit hole as I thought it would be," Miu mused, walking into the room and placing the key onto the table by the door.  
"Anyway, I got shit to do so I'm gonna go," another mischevious grin made its way onto her face. "Hey virgin, just between you and me, bottom bitch Kiyo there is totally thirsty for you and that huge dick of yours! Have fun!" she chortled as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. Even outside the room, Gonta could still hear her laughter. 

_'...What?'_

Confused as always to what Miu's vulgar words meant, Gonta took no notice of her and made his way over to his bed. Gently placing Kiyo down, he took his hat off and placed it onto the bedside table. 

"There, Kiyo will be much more comfortable in Gonta's bed. Gonta whispered, smiling as he brushed the silky hair away from Korekiyo's peaceful face with a large tanned hand. Korekiyo shifted and slowly, gold coloured eyes opened and lazily locked onto Gonta.

"Mmmh... Gonta?"

"Hi, Kiyo! Gonta found you asleep in the library and put you to bed so you'd be comfier," Gonta smiled.

"Oh... Okay." He sighed quietly.

"Gonta will leave Kiyo to get some sleep." 

Gonta stood up and made his way to the door, but stopped, hearing his name being called. Gonta turned back to see Korekiyo staring at him, a small blush peeking out from under his mask.

"Yeah?"

"...I'm really grateful...Thank you."

Gonta beamed, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

"You're welcome, Kiyo."


End file.
